


Prelude

by Mohito



Series: Before and After. [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mohito/pseuds/Mohito
Summary: If you haven't read Cavatina you may want to skip this one, it won't make any sense.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know Cavatina was a little rough. (OK a lot rough) so I'm posting a few chapters from the next one to brighten things up a little bit. It may also bring a little clarity to Cavatina. 
> 
> It's just a little short story I hope brightens your day and brings a smile. You might even laugh, I did writing it. 
> 
> Grab the wine and enjoy the ride. :)

Mickey waited at the airport with his bag on his shoulder and lifted his phone to check the time again, Luke was over an hour late. He checked the date on the phone, Luke should have come home for Christmas vacation yesterday which is the only reason why he wasn’t still sitting in the fucking sun with his toes wiggling in the fucking sand right now. 

“What the fuck?” He said as he texted him again, the phone delivered the message again and he didn’t see a bubble pop up. He swiped at the phone and scrolled to Heidi’s name, he hit call as he started walking through the airport. 

“Hellllooo my darlin’” Heidi said. 

“Hey have you talked to Luke?” He shot out. 

“Ya.” Heidi said.

“When?” He asked as he pushed past a group of people. 

“Yesterday.” Heidi said. “Why?” He heard the worry in her voice and scowled. 

“Nothin’” He said. “He’s probably fuckin’ sleeping.”

“I can go over there.” Heidi said. 

Mickey rubbed a hand over his eyes and pushed away the panic. 

“No.” He said. “It’s fine.” 

“You sure? Heidi said. “I can call Carl.” 

“No.” He shot out. “He’s probably passed out on the couch WITH Carl.” He said as he shoved his body against the door to open it.

“Ya.” Heidi said. “You’re home?” 

“Ya just got here.” He said. “Fuck” He hissed out as he walked into the freezing air. 

Heidi laughed and he scowled.

“Welcome home.” She said. 

“Ya, ha.” He said shivering and walking to the edge of the sidewalk and hit end, he lifted a hand swearing in the cold as a cab pulled up in front of him. 

“Jesus fucking Christ.” He hissed as he shoved himself into the warm cab and slammed the door. 

“Where to?” The cabbie said. 

“South Side.” He said and saw the cabbie’s face fall, he smiled wickedly and looked out the window. The car started moving and he looked down at his phone. Luke still hadn’t answered him.

Mickey shook his head and worked his jaw out. 

‘He’s OK.’ He thought taking a long breath and shoved the phone in his pocket. 

‘Oh he better be!” He thought. ‘Cuz I’m gonna kick his skinny punk ass all the way into fucking next week.” 

 

The cab pulled onto their street and Mickey saw the house, the house wasn’t on fire or surrounded by cop cars and he felt relief shoot through him followed immediately by anger. 

‘He fuckin’ forgot.’ He seethed. 

The cab pulled up in front of the house and he pulled out his wallet, he counted out the bills and shook his head. Luke was paying him back for this shit even if he had to sell a fucking violin, which is about how much it cost. He threw the money at the cabbie and shoved the door open. The cold air hit him but he had his boiling rage to keep him warm as he pulled out his bag and slammed the door closed, he stomped around the snow banks and up to the door.

“You better be in there you prick.” He called out as he shoved the key in the door, he scowled with his teeth bared as he pushed the door open. 

The house looked the same, no blood on the floor, no burglary or anything that would have kept Luke from picking his ass up. 

“Where the fuck are you?” He shot out as he slammed the door, he let his bag drop and whipped off his coat, he shivered as the heat came over him. Luke didn’t answer him. 

“Fucker” He hissed and started walking toward the hallway. 

“I know you can fucking hear me” He growled as he got to Luke’s door and twisted the doorknob. 

“YO!!” He said as he shoved the door open. He saw a flash and felt the hit as he fell back into the hallway, he hit the floor and his head smacked against the hard wood and stars flash in front of his eyes. 

“Don’t move.” He heard and blinked his eyes open, he tried to see past the stars and he saw a woman with a mass of curly dark hair standing over him she was topless and had a gun in her hand. 

“Who the fuck are you?” She shot out. Mickey turned his head and focused his eyes, yep there was a mostly naked woman standing over him with a gun. 

“Who the fuck am I?” He hissed. “Who the fuck are you?” He said and waved a hand up. 

The woman in only a pair of tiny underwear pulled back the trigger of the gun.

“Ohh Aye.” He said and stopped moving. 

“Shut the fuck up.” She said. Mickey shut the fuck up, the naked girl was no fucking joke. 

“LUKE.” She said without taking her eyes off of him. 

Mickey turned his hands up and scowled. 

“HANDS.” She said. Mickey froze mid wave and scowl. 

“Hmph.” He heard from the bedroom.

“Luke wake up!” She said. 

“Hmyerimawerk.” Luke mumbled. 

The girl sighed and he smiled, her eyes narrowed and his face fell back into I’m not moving position. 

“Luke wake the fuck up! Some guy broke in!” She said. 

“WHAT?” Luke said. Mickey heard a thud and a hiss. Mickey looked into the room and saw his son walk up to the door, he glared at him as he tripped and caught himself on the door jamb. Luke didn’t have his glasses on and squinted at him. 

“Jesusfuckingchrist.” He said as he rolled his eyes. “Put your fucking glasses on.” He hissed out. 

“Mickey?” Luke said. 

“YA!” He shot out nodding. 

“Ahh Mickey?” The girl said. “As in your father Mickey?" She said as her face scrunched up.

“YA!” He said with a glare and a turn of his head. 

“What are you doing here?” Luke said as his eyebrows came together. 

Mickey took a long slow breath and remembered Luke was his son and he loved him. 

“I fucking LIVE here!?” He said with a twist of his head. 

Luke laughed pushing a hand over his eyes and the girl lowered the gun. 

“Thank you! FUCK!” He hissed. 

“Heeeyyy?.” Luke said and Mickey saw his eyes clear and his face fall.

“Airport.” Luke said.

“Ya.” He said. 

“Today.” Luke said. 

“Uh huh.” He said.

“Oh.” Luke said. 

There was silence.

“Can I get off the fucking floor now?” He shot out.

“Oh yeah.” The girl said and stepped forward. “Shit.” Luke said and rushed forward. Mickey rolled his eyes and lifted his arms to Luke’s outstretched arm, he stood up and shook his head as he felt a little wave of dizziness. 

“Whoa, you OK man?” Luke said. Mickey focused on Luke and smirked.

“Ya.” He said. Luke patted his back and he looked down at the girl, she had a mess of dark curly hair and dark skin, she was all curvy and built, her eyes that were glaring at him a minute ago were so light they looked almost gold. Now that she wasn’t glaring she looked familiar and he turned his head trying to remember where he had seen her before. 

“Hi.” She said with a bright smile. Mickey couldn’t help but smile, she was standing almost naked with a gun in her hand and her face was lit up like a sunrise. 

“Mickey, this is Louisa.” Luke said. “Louisa, this is my dad.” Luke said with a smile. 

Mickey felt his heart kick at Luke calling him ‘Dad’.

“Lou.” She said with her pretty smile and lifted her hand, he looked down and saw the gun in her hand. 

“Oh sorry.” She said with a light laugh and slipped the gun into her other hand.

“Hey.” Mickey said and her hand came to his, she shook his hand firmly and Mickey sputtered out a laugh. 

“Brought a girl home?” He said as he shook Lou’s hand. 

“Yeah.” Luke said nodding. 

“Not what you were expecting?” Lou said with a sparkle in her pretty gold eyes.

“No, I don’t usually get my ass kicked across the hall by pretty naked girls.” He said smiling down at her. 

Luke laughed and his arm went around her, she pulled her hand away from his to wrap it around Luke. Mickey saw Luke’s smile and felt the stir in his heart, he knew that look. 

“I’m sorry man.” Luke said. “I overslept.”

“YA!” He said. “I can fucking see that.” He waved a hand down, between the two of them they were only wearing one piece of clothing and it was on her. 

“Put some fucking clothes on huh?” He said and held his hand out. 

Luke laughed and pulled Lou in for a squeeze, he stepped back into the room with a giggle. 

Mickey pushed his hand over his head as he rolled his eyes. Lou was still standing in the doorway. 

“You too! Clothes!” He said waving his hands out. She looked down at her tits and shrugged. 

“You’re gay, what do you care?” She said with a sly smile. 

Luke laughed in the bedroom behind her, Mickey smirked and at her and she smiled as she turned into the bedroom. 

Mickey shook his head but he smiled as he started walking toward the kitchen. 

“I like him.” Lou said. 

“Ya he’s OK.” Luke said. He heard Lou’s laugh and smiled wider as he pulled open the refrigerator door, he looked in and saw most his beer was gone and stopped smiling. 

“Man you’re killin’ me.” He growled as he picked up a beer and twisted off the cap, he kicked the door closed and lifted the beer and held it to his aching head.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke and Lou came around the corner laughing and he lowered the beer and took a long drink. They were dressed at least, Luke was in sweatpants and a t-shirt and Lou was in black stretchy pants and one of Luke’s ancient sweatshirts. Lou looked him right in the eyes as she came in, he saw a little flash of worry in her eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” Lou said. “I heard you and I reacted.” 

Mickey smiled at her, she could take care of herself that’s for sure. 

“Ah forget about it.” He said waving his beer. 

“How about I cook breakfast?” she said with a smile. “As an apology.” 

“Ya? I do hear this like ringing in my ears? “He said waving a hand beside his face. “Breakfast might help.” 

“Hmm, it might.” She said. Mickey saw her eyes light up with laughter. 

“Worth a shot.” Luke said. Lou laughed and walked to refrigerator. 

Luke smiled at him and he nodded his head lifting his beer. 

 

Lou made bacon and that right there made her OK in his book. 

“You from Chicago?” He asked as Lou lowered the plates of bacon and eggs to the table. 

“No, New Yorker born and bred.” She said as she sat down in his seat. 

“Huh.” He said. “Have you been around before?” 

“Nope. First time here.” She said. 

“Why?” Luke asked as he picked up the plate with eggs. 

“Nuthin’ you just look like someone I guess.” He said and reached his hand out as Luke passed the plate to him. 

“Really?” Luke said and looked over at her. “Someone else is that pretty?” 

Lou scoffed and rolled her eyes as she bit into her bacon. 

“I doubt that.” He said with a shake of his head. 

“Come on.” She said blushing and looking away. 

Mickey and Luke laughed as she picked up a fork and pushed it onto her eggs. 

“I get it from him.” Luke said waving a hand at him. 

Mickey nodded. “Mm hm.” He murmured. 

Lou smiled at Luke and Mickey saw the same look that Luke had earlier, she was as crazy about Luke as he was about her. 

‘Good.’ He thought as he picked up his breakfast beer and drank, they made googly eyes at each other and he smiled around his beer. 

“You go to school together?” He asked as he put his beer on the table 

“Ahhh no.” Luke said. 

“I’m not a student.” She said as she picked up eggs on her fork. 

“Hm.” He murmured. 

Luke picked up his beer and took a long drink, he scowled at him and Luke’s eyes shifted over the walls. 

“I work in the city.” She said. 

“Oh ya? Doin’what?” He asked and pointed at the table, Luke put the beer down in front of him. 

Mickey nodded and picked up a piece of bacon, he glanced over at Lou and she was looking down at the table. 

There was silence, he held the bacon still and looked back and forth between them. 

“Soo listen…” Luke said. He knew that tone, that was Luke’s “You’re not gonna like this.” tone. 

“What?” Mickey said. “You a stripper?” He said with a smile. 

“No.” Lou said quickly. “HA.” Luke shot out. 

“That’d be OK.” He said with a wave of his bacon. 

“She’s not a stripper.” Luke waved his hand out across his chest. 

“OK.” He said. “Sooo what is she then?” He asked.

Luke looked at Lou and pulled his lips back in a scared smile. 

Lou gave him a hard look, she rolled her eyes and huffed out a breath. 

She turned her eyes to his and Mickey saw her eyes change, he knew that look. 

‘No.’ He thought, ‘I’m seeing things….that was not THAT look…that would mean she was a….’

“I’m a cop.” She said. Mickey dropped his bacon. 

“No you’re fucking not.” He shot out. 

“Yeah.” She said nodding. 

“Nooo.” He said and sat back. 

“Ya.” Luke said. 

Mickey shook his head and Luke smiled.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He said and brought his arm up. 

“No, not really.” Luke said as he reached over and pushed his beer closer to his hand with a big grin on his face. 

He waved a hand up and scowled, Luke laughed and Mickey glared at him.

“Oh YA!” He shot out and pushed back in his chair. “It’s fucking hilarious.” He pushed a hand over his eyes and let it fall to the table. 

“Fuck.” He said and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Lou giggled and he glared at her, she lifted a hand to her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut, Luke laughed harder and Lou busted up laughing as she took her hand away. 

Mickey lifted the beer by his hand while Lou and Luke laughed hysterically. He nodded with a grimacing smile and took a long drink of his beer rolling his eyes when he heard Ian’s laugh turn into a giggle. 

 

The initial shock of her being a cop had worn off, he still wasn’t thrilled. 

ANOTHER fucking cop. 

‘What the fuck happened to my life?’ He thought as he dropped into the chair in the corner of the living room. 

‘I was happy as a motherfucker when I didn’t know any cops.’ He thought and sighed. 

“Criminals don’t hang out with cops.’ He thought and shook his head. “Now my life is cops, cops cops.” 

“Whaaat the fuck?” He said and put his head back against the chair. 

Luke and Lou walked into the living room and Luke was carrying his last beer.

“Thanks for drinkin’ all my fuckin’ beer by the way.” He said waving a hand out. 

Luke smiled and sat down on the couch, Lou sat next to him and brought her legs up under her and Luke draped his arm over her legs. 

“I’ll go get more.” Luke said as he handed the beer to Lou. 

“Hm.” He murmured with a dirty look. 

“How was Mexico?” Luke asked as he rubbed a hand over Lou’s knee. 

“Good.” He said and smiled. “It was good.” 

“Good.” Luke said smiling. 

“Oh my gawd.” Lou said as she shoved the beer into Luke’s chest, he caught it and she was reaching across Luke and picked up a picture on the side table.

Mickey laughed and pushed his finger over his smiling lips. 

“NO.” Luke said and tried to grab the picture. Lou lifted a hand and pushed his long arms away.

Mickey laughed watching Lou hold her arm over Luke and hold the picture out.

“Awww maaan.” Luke said. 

“That’s a good one.” He said with a bright smile. Lou smiled over at him and looked down at the picture with soft eyes, Luke held her arm and lowered it to his lap. 

“You were so cute.” Lou said. Luke sputtered and blushed as he lifted a hand to his face. 

“Stop.” Luke said. 

“No.” She said and reached out for his hand and held it. 

“Why is that out here?” Luke said shaking his head. 

Mickey shrugged and Luke shook his head slowly with murdery eyes. 

“What is that?” Lou asked as she brought the picture closer to her face. 

Luke rolled his eyes up and let his head fall back to the coach. 

“Frosting.” Luke said with a sigh. 

Lou giggled “Why is there frosting in your hair?” She said through the giggles. 

Luke face was red and he smacked a hand to his forehead. 

“Ian.” He said. 

Lou lifted her laughing eyes to his.

“My first birthday cake.” Luke said smiling. 

Lou eyes turned to Luke and he saw that she knew about Luke and his past. Luke wrapped his arm around her and she sat back against his arm.

“I wake up and he’s chasing Ian around with frosting on his hand.” Luke said pointing at him. 

Mickey remembered it a little differently but smiled as Luke told her. 

“So Ian says 'Milkovich Gallagher tradition'.” Luke said.

“No man.” He said and shook a hand back and forth. “You’re telling it wrong.” 

Lou turned her head and smiled over at him. Mickey smiled at her and remembered Ian’s eyes that morning, they were clear and bright and he had had read his eyes after Luke come into the kitchen. 

‘We have to do something about that.’ Ian’s eyes had said. 

‘Yep.’ He had said. 

“For a while he was real quiet and shy.” He said. 

“Shy?” Lou said and tilted her head down. 

“Geeez.” Luke said. “You’re killin’ me man.”

“That’s what you get for not waking your ass up.” He said with a wicked smile. 

Luke turned his head and scowled at him. 

“He was wicked polite man, like crazy polite” He said. 

“HA.” Luke said. “If I knew then what I know now…” Luke murmured shaking his head. 

“Shush.” Lou said and elbowed Luke. Luke sighed and took the beer from her hand. 

“So Ian made up the Milkovich Gallagher frosting fight to get Luke to have a little fucking fun.” He said with a smile. 

“Aww.” Lou said and turned to Luke. Luke rubbed her shoulder and blinked his eyes looking down at the picture. 

“He never shut the fuck up after that.” Mickey said with a smirk. He saw Luke’s eyes flash up at him and light up. 

Mickey smiled and pushed his tongue out to the corner of his mouth.

“Did he ever tell you about Heather?” Mickey said with a turn of his head. 

“OH COME ON!!” Luke shot out. 

“Heather?” Lou said.

“Ya.” He said with a bright smile. 

“NO.” Luke said shaking his head. 

“What happened with Heather?” Lou said raising her eyebrows. Mickey laughed and Luke lifted his hand over his eyes pushing his glasses up and sat forward.

“Why do you hate me?” Luke said. 

Mickey laughed wickedly.

“Cuz you drank all my fucking beer.” He said. 

Luke looked up at him and he flashed him a smile, Luke turned the beer in hand and looked down at it. 

“Beer.” He said 

“Yeah.” Lou said and smiled at Luke. 

Luke rolled his eyes and looked back and forth between them. 

“Come on, it’s like two degree’s out there.” Luke said shooting a hard toward the door. 

“And you’re going…” He said and waved his arms toward the door. Lou smiled and nodded. 

Luke grunted and pushed his hand through Lou’s hair smacking a kiss on her cheek. 

Lou smiled as he handed her the beer and stood up. 

“Next time don’t drink my beer maybe?” He said with a shrug as Luke walked by the chair. 

Lou laughed as she looked over at him, he bit his smiling lip and Luke grumbled as he pulled his scarf around his neck and pulled his coat on, he stepped into his boots and left them untied as he pulled open the door. The cold air swept in the living room. 

“Motherfucker.” Luke hissed. 

Mickey sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“Alright, take the truck.” He said and dug out his keys from his pocket and threw them at Luke, he caught them and glared at Mickey. 

“I hate you.” Luke said. 

“Ya OK, bye” He said with a smile and waved. 

Luke walked out shaking his head and slammed the door behind him. 

Mickey laughed and turned back to Lou.

“So, where was I…” He said with a grin. 

Lou crossed her legs on front of her and lowered her head into her hand smiling. 

“Heather!” She said. 

“Ya.” He said and laughed. He saw Lou’s eyes were lit up, she was so the right girl for Luke. 

 

Lou was falling over laughing and he was giggling as he told her about Luke. 

“Luke says…” He laughed out. “It was just ONE GUN.’ 

Lou went back against the couch laughing harder. 

“She’s all pissy and he’s all “I’ll take you home…” He waved his hands up and scowled.

Lou punched her hand down to the couch laughing. 

“She could get her own screamin’ass home I thought but Luke was all polite about it..” He laughed. 

“He was polite?” Lou laughed out and held her chest.

“YA!” Mickey nodded. “Guess if a girl gets naked, Luke gets polite, I don’t know.” He said with a shrug. 

Lou giggled. “Yeah he does.” She giggled out nodding. 

Mickey sputtered out a laugh and they giggled together. 

“Aw man.” Mickey coughed out as he stopped the giggles. 

“Heather!?” She giggled out shaking her head. 

“Ya and she looked like a Heather.” He said. “Acted like a Heather too.”

“Yeah, he had a ‘Heather’ when I met him.” She said as she pushed at her watery eyes with her wrist. She blinked them as she caught her breath from laughing. 

“He did huh?” He asked.

Lou nodded and twisted up one side of her mouth sliding her eyes to him and lifted the beer, she took a drink and held it out to him. Mickey stood up and walked over to the couch as she shifted sideways to face him, he took the beer she held up and sat down. 

Lou pushed her hair to one side and he lifted the beer and took a hit. 

“He was walking away from a ‘Heather’ when we met.” She said and clapped her hands together. “SPLAT.” She said.

Mickey turned his head and took a drink of the beer. 

“I ran him over.” Lou said casually waving a hand up.

Mickey almost spit the beer out. He lowered the beer and widened his eyes. 

“Excuse me?” He said. 

Lou laughed and he pulled the beer away and turned his head pushing his hand over his mouth. 

“He wasn’t hurt.” She said with a smirk. 

“You ran over him?” He said. 

“I wasn’t going very fast.” Lou shrugged. 

“Uh huh.” He said and lifted the beer and took a long drink. 

“I saw him!” She shot out. “HE walked into the car!” 

”Yeaahh.” He said with a nod, he could see Luke walking into a car. 

“I arrested him.” She said with a sparkle in her eye. 

Mickey eyebrows went up and he glared at her, she shrugged a shoulder up and smiled. 

“Damaging city property.” She said like that explained everything. 

“Damaging....the fuck?!” He said. “You arrested him?” 

Lou laughed at the look on his face and he shook his head slowly. 

“Maaan.” He said. "That's fucked up." 

“That’s what he said.” She said with a laugh. 

“Ya!.” He said and raised his arms up. “That’s fucking normal!”

Lou laughed and Mickey lifted the beer and widened his eyes on her with a twist of his head. 

“I’m not a Heather.” She said and lifted her hand to her chin again, Mickey saw her eyes shift away and down to the couch, she ran her fingernail over the grooves in the cushion as she looked down at it. 

“Nope.” He said and shook his head. Her pretty gold eyes came up to his and he saw the worry in them. 

Lou looked back down at the couch, Mickey turned the beer in his hand and twisted his head.

“Ian had a Heather.” He said with a growl. 

Lou looked up and he nodded with a grimace. Lou shook her head and her eyes narrowed on his. 

“He was a doctor.” He said. 

“Shhiiitt.” Lou said shaking her head. 

“Mmm.” He said and lifted the beer up and took a quick drink. 

Lou sat up and he handed the beer to her, she took it and drank the last of it, she lowered it and reached over to the table. 

“She’s a fucking model.” She said and slamming the bottle down to the table and turned her eyes to his.

“Ohhh.” He said and scowled. “Fuuuck.”

“Yeah, but I have a gun. “She said with a slow smile and a wicked gleam in her eye.

“Ya you do.” He said with a nod of his head.

Lou laughed and brought her hands together in her lap. Mickey smiled to himself, she had no idea how gorgeous she was or that Luke was bat shit crazy in love with her. 

Lou shrugged and he saw her try and hide the hurt in her eyes. 

“Don’t worry about her.” He said. 

Lou turned her head away and shrugged up a shoulder again. 

“Trust me.” He said with a smile. “I know my kid and he was never going to stay with a Heather.” He waved a hand and lifted his eyes up with a scowl. 

Lou laughed a little and he smiled at her. 

“Nah really. I’ve never seen him smile at anyone like he smiles at you.”

Lou’s lips turned up into a sweet smile and he saw her eyes clear. Mickey lowered his hands to hers and she turned one over and held his hand. 

“Come on.” He said and pulled on her hand. “I want to show you somethin’”

Lou untangled her legs and stood up, he pulled her across the living room and opened the door to Ian’s office.

The far wall was covered with pictures, Lou walked toward the wall of pictures and he watched her face. 

“Wow.” She breathed out as her eyes darted around the pictures. 

“Luke did all that.” He said. Lou smiled and lifted her hand to a picture of Luke and Ian. 

Mickey walked up next to her and saw what he was looking for. 

“See that.” He said and pointed to a picture of Ian smiling on the beach in Mexico, he glanced down at Lou and saw her nod. 

“That’s how Luke smiles at you.” He said and Lou looked up at him with her heart in her eyes. 

Mickey nodded and she smiled brightly at him and turned back toward the pictures. 

Mickey stepped back and walked over to the leather chairs by the window and sat down, she looked over the pictures with a soft smile.

“I wish I had met him.” She said. “Luke talks about him all the time. “ She turned to him and he saw the tears in her eyes. 

Mickey smiled and waved her over to him, he shifted over in the seat to make room for her and opened the laptop on the table in front of his chair, he moved the cursor around as she came over and sat down next to him. 

Mickey clicked PLAY. 

The music and laughter came out of the speakers and Ian’s smiling face came on the screen. 

Mickey felt his heart fill, it was a video from their second wedding and Ian’s face was shining with pure happiness. 

“Hi.” He said with a laugh and looked into the phone. 

“Where’s Mickey.” Mandy said. 

Ian smiled and looked around, Ian’s face softened and the smile that Mickey had shown Lou was there on his face.

“HEY.” Ian called out. 

“WHAT!” He heard himself. Lou laughed quietly beside him and he rolled his eyes up. 

Ian laughed at whatever he was doing and he came into the picture with a beer hanging out of his mouth. 

Ian lifted his eyebrows and Mickey smiled at him. 

Ian turned his thumb out to the phone and Mickey turned his head and smirked. 

“What the fuck?” He said and he shook his head. 

“What?” Mandy shot out. 

“No.” He said with a scowl as Ian’s arm came around his neck. Ian’s face scrunched up and he took the beer from Mickey’s hand and chuckled. 

The screen went dark. 

“Luke’s just like him.” Lou said with a stunned face. 

Mickey nodded with a twist of his head. “Oh ya!” He said. 

Mickey smiled and moved the cursor to the next video and clicked PLAY again. 

It was a whole group of people walking around and there was loud laughter that rolled out as the phone moved with the person holding it. He could see himself in the corner of the screen standing in front of the grill, Luke was behind him but only his light hair was visible. 

Lou leaned in to see Luke as he sat back watching her and the screen. 

“You do not touch the grill.” He heard himself say and Ian’s laugh came out of the speakers. 

“Aw man.” Luke said. 

“Hey.” Ian said and Mickey turned to him and his whole face lit up with a smile. 

“Hey.” He said and Luke stepped back and smiled at Ian. 

“Oh my GAWD!” Lou said and smacked his leg as she went back seeing the younger Luke. His face was still more boy than man and his hair flopped over his head as he pushed at it with a sly smile. 

Mickey laughed and sat up.

“So you’re a Gallagher now.” Ian said and Luke’s face spread out into a huge smile. 

“Hey!” He said beside Luke holding up a barbeque fork and pointing it at Ian. 

“Ohhh right.” Ian said. “Milkovich Gallagher.” He tilted his head with a smile and turned back to the grill. 

“How’d you do that?” Ian said. Luke shrugged and he smiled as he grilled listening to them. 

“After you asked if I wanted to be adopted, I asked Phillip if I could do the name change.” Luke said. 

Mickey saw himself wave the fork and shot Luke a dirty look over his shoulder. 

“Why didn’t you ask us?” Ian said and he saw himself wave a fork at Ian and nod. 

Mickey laughed at himself and looked over at Lou, she had a smile plastered on her face as she watched them. 

“I wanted to surprise you.” Luke said with a wicked gleam in his eyes. 

“Well ya did.” Ian said dryly. 

“Ya.” He said nodding. 

“HA!” Luke said and crossed his arms over his chest with a satisfied smile on his face. 

Lou giggled beside him and he smiled wider watching Luke look away as someone called out to him. Luke waved wildly as his face lit up, he saw himself look over his shoulder and smile. He remembered that, it was James and Ginny as they walked into the backyard. 

“YES presents!” Luke said. 

Ian laughed and he snorted out a laugh as he turned back to the grill. 

“So how’s it feel.” Ian said. Luke brought his eyes back to Ian. 

“Pretty fuckin’ good.” He said with a nod. 

Ian laughed and he saw himself laugh in front of the grill. Luke’s face beamed as he smiled over at Mickey and turned back to Ian, it was written all over his face how much he loved them both. 

“Wow.” Lou said shaking her head. 

Luke giggled and shook his head bringing his hand up in front of the camera. Ian laughed and Luke’s hand came away from the screen as he walked away. 

“Put that down.” He said to Ian but he had a smile on his face. 

“Nah.” Ian said. Mickey shook his head and smiled wider. 

“So we’re parents?!” Ian said. 

“Yaaa.” He said nodding. “We have been for like three years.” He said as he flipped burgers over. 

“Ya but its real now.” Ian said. Mickey saw himself look at Ian and his eyes changed. 

“What?” he said with a sweet smile. 

“Nothin.” Ian said. “Just lookin’” 

“Mmm.” He said. 

Mickey reached out and hit stop. 

“You don’t need to see the rest of that.” He said. 

Lou giggled and he smiled reading the video list. 

“Ohhh.” Mickey said. "You have to see this one.” 

He hit PLAY with a low wicked laugh. 

The music was loud and booming and there was a blur of green and white. 

He heard his low laugh as the camera came up, Luke was dancing around the backyard with Heidi and Mandy.

Lou giggled and leaned forward. 

“Oh just wait.” He said and raised his eyebrows shaking his head. 

Luke danced forward and shook his hips as he grabbed Heidi by the hand and thrust her arm out as they danced across the yard, Mickey laughed and he heard himself laugh as the camera followed them. They danced all the way to the fence and they turned, changed hands and danced back across the yard. 

Lou giggled and he saw Ian lift his hand to his mouth laughing as he watched them, he leaned back laughing as Luke spun Heidi and she giggled, Luke dipped Heidi and Heidi brought her hand up with a flourish. 

Ian clapped and shook his head laughing. 

“Nice.” Ian called out. Luke laughed and pulled Heidi up, he danced over to Ian and stood next to him dancing in place, Ian watched Luke dancing and looked over at the phone with a happy smiling face. 

He heard himself laugh and he zoomed in on Luke, his head bopped back and forth. Luke’s eyes shifted to him and away, he froze mid- bop. His eyes came back to the phone and widened as his face twisted up. Luke glared and started toward him. 

“Hey man.” He heard himself say. There was a blur and he saw the ground. 

“Give me that. “Luke said

“What?” He said all innocent. 

“The phone.” Luke said and there was green blur as he stepped away. 

“Delete that.” Luke said. ‘Right now.”

“Come on man, we need somethin’ to show your girlfriends.” Ian said. 

“Ya.” He said and there was blue blur of the sky. “If you ever bring a girl home.” 

“Give me the fucking phone Mickey.” Luke said. 

There was a flash of Luke’s pissed face and he giggled.

“Part of the deal.” Ian said and there was more blur. “It’s our job.” 

There was a flash of blurring light as he threw the phone to Ian.

“Ya.” Mickey said. “Feed you, clothe you..make your life hell….” He trailed off and a grunting noise came from the speakers. 

The camera focused and Mickey was on the ground and Luke stood over him with his fists clenched. 

“Fuck you man, come on.” Luke said. “Where is it?” Luke leaned over and pulled at Mickey pockets while Mickey laughed hysterically on the ground. 

Ian’s face came on screen and he was smiling. 

“So ya.. that’s your boyfriend, thinking twice now huh?” Ian said nodding. 

Mickey saw the sparkle in his eyes and felt the rush of his heart.

Lou laughed in surprise and held a hand over her mouth. 

“HA!” Ian said as his eyes went wide and he looked up. 

“Oh shit.” Ian said and looked down at the phone. 

Mickey laughed as Lou smacked his leg and pushed herself back giggling. 

“IAN!” Luke’s voice rang through the speakers as there was furious blurring. 

The screen went dark. 

Lou giggled and wiped the tears of laughter that were in her eyes, she held her chest and caught her breath. 

“He’s so sweet.” Lou said softly. 

“Can’t dance for shit.” He said with a smile. 

“No.” Lou said. “Well yeah.” She said with a quick smile. 

“But I meant Ian.” She said. Mickey smiled and felt his heart melt in his chest. 

“Yeah.” He said. “He could dance though” Mickey said with a bright smile. 

Lou sputtered out a laugh and he shrugged a shoulder smiling at her. 

“Man.” She said and shook her head. 

Mickey watched her, she definitely wasn’t a ‘Heather’. She was smart and she could kick his ass. Ok she was a cop but Luke had never brought a girl home, well besides the whole busting in screaming Heather thing. He had heard the love and pride in his voice when Luke had introduced him to Lou as his ‘Dad’ 

They had always given him shit about bringing a girl home, they thought he didn’t want them around the girls for a while but then they had realized Luke would only ever bring a girl home if she was special enough to meet them. 

Mickey thought about Ian’s sparkling eyes in the video, Ian knew Luke would never bring anyone home who didn’t laugh at that video and Lou had laughed her ass off. 

“He’d like you.” Mickey said. 

Lou’s head came up and he saw the soft stunned look in her eyes. 

“He would?” She asked quietly. 

“Oh ya!” Mickey said and lifted his arm and patted her back. 

Mickey saw the tears fill her eyes and he felt his heart kick at him. 

“Really?” She asked and looked down blinking her eyes. 

“Pfft.” He sputtered. “Kidding me, he’d be plannin’ the wedding. Drag me into every fucking store and ah…what do you call em…the flower places?” 

“Florists?”

“Ya.” He said. “He’d drive me crazy with that shit.”

“Luke drives me fucking crazy too.” She said shaking her head. 

Lou sighed and smiled at him with a roll of her eyes. 

“Yeah.” He said nodding. “Ian would love you.” 

Mickey saw her eyes fill again, she sniffed and turned her head away. He pulled her into his chest and she lowered her head to his shoulder as they spilled over, he hugged her and rubbed his hand over her back. Mickey felt his heart roll in his chest, she was just a big ball of mush behind those flashing gold eyes. 

Mickey heard the door slam and Luke call out. “Heeyy?” 

Mickey looked over and Luke was standing at the door with a bag in his hand. 

“Hey.” Luke said and his eyes moved back and forth between them 

Lou sat up and Mickey kept his arm around her and he watched Luke’s eyes narrow. 

“Get your hands off my girl.” Luke said as he walked into the room. 

“Excuse me?” Lou shot out. He nodded and scowled at Luke. 

“Well if you didn’t take an hour to get the fucking beer maybe she’d be hugging you right now but she’s not.” Mickey said. Lou sniffed and he rubbed his hand over her mass of hair and stood up. 

“Is she?” He said and glared at Luke. 

Luke scowled and waved an arm out, Mickey smirked and took the bag from his arm. 

“Why are you hugging?” Luke asked. 

Luke’s eyes were blank and Mickey shook his head slowly and let out a long haggard breath, he pointed at Lou as she sat on the chair with her hair over her face.

“Go.” He said. 

“Huh?” Luke said and he turned his head. 

“Some fucking genius you are?!” He shot out. He pulled his arm and turned him toward Lou, she sniffed and looked up at Luke with watery eyes. 

“Heeey.” Luke said and Mickey let go of him and waved a hand up. 

“What’s the matter?” Luke said as he sat down next to her and he pulled her into his arms. 

‘The kid’s got a lot to learn.’ Mickey thought as he turned around and walked through the door, he walked into the kitchen sliding the bag onto the counter and pulled out three beers. He twisted off the cap of one and leaned against the counter as he lifted it and took a drink, he lowered it with a smile. 

Luke got a little louder and he titled his head and listened closer, he heard Lou laugh and he knew what was coming. 

“He did what!” He heard. He giggled and lifted his beer and heard Lou laughing 

“I’m gonna fuckin’ kill him!” He heard and put his beer down as he saw Luke come through the door. 

“What?” He said and screwed up his face. 

“Oh you know what?” Luke said as he stormed through the living room. 

Mickey smiled and laughed wickedly as he stepped back bringing his arms up beside him. 

“Bring it punk.” He said with a smile. 

Luke smiled and rushed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Mickey walked into their bedroom smiling, he closed the door and walked over to the bed unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it out of his jeans. He pulled it off with a shake of his head. 

‘She’s somethin’ He thought. 

Mickey threw the shirt in the general direction of the laundry basket and lifted his hand to his nose, it wasn't broken but Luke had come close. Luke had tackled him and he had pushed him back with long laugh. Luke got one good punch in before Lou had stormed over. 

Mickey had been stunned when she had grabbed Luke and swung him around before Luke could even blink. 

“Heyyyy.” Luke had said as he stumbled across the kitchen. 

“HA!” Mickey had laughed but he saw Lou’s eyes narrowed on his and he put his hands up with a wicked smile. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him around in one move. Mickey saw nothing but a blur and he was stopped by the counter as she shoved him. 

Mickey whipped around and she was standing between them with her arms crossed over her chest. 

“What the fuck?” Luke said stunned. 

“Ya!” He said.

“Seriously?” She said with her eyes flashing at both of them. “How old are you?” She snapped. 

“I’m not as old as him.” Luke said with a shake of his head. 

“Oh ya? Huh.” Mickey said as he pushed away from the counter. “I’ll show you fuckin’ old.”

Lou had braced her legs and held up her hand with a deadly look in her eyes, Mickey smirked at her.

“Come on.” He said. “You got one lucky punch in.”

“Oh really?” Lou said. 

“Yaaaa.” He said with a sputter. 

Lou’s eyes narrowed and flashed. 

‘Oh shit.’ Echoed through his mind. 

Lou punched him square in the gut, all of his breathe was knocked out of him as he grunted. 

Mickey’s saw stars and the tile swirl in front of him. 

“You wannna say that again?” Lou said. 

Mickey smiled and lifted his head, Lou was glaring down at him. He heard Luke sputter out a laugh and Lou’s eyes snapped to his, Luke’s face fell and his laugh stopped. 

“Hmph.” Lou murmured. Mickey stood up slowly and let out a long breath. 

Lou’s eyes came back to his and he smiled brightly at her with a turn of his head, the corner of her lips turned up into a smile and he winked at her crossing his arms over his chest. 

Lou looked over at Luke and he watched Luke’s eyes light up and roll away. Lou smiled and stepped over to him, she laughed and he looked down at her with a sweet smile on his face and he shoved his hand in her hair pulling her in. 

They had gone out into the cold to find a tree and Lou had picked out the biggest one, she smiled and watched them drag the huge tree into the house. It barely fit through the door and she giggled as they pushed and pulled it through the door.

They had decorated the tree after they had finally got it to stand up straight and had a blast decorating it. They drank beer and leftover bacon while Lou stood at the tree carefully placing the ornaments while Mickey supervised from the couch. Luke sat on the floor and handed the decorations to Lou. It had ended up a mass of color and light and tinsel, Luke loved that shit. 

They had hung out all day and Luke had cooked dinner for them while Lou and Mickey had watched a shoot em up action movie with no plot whatsoever. They had told him they had only been together for a couple of months but they acted like they had been together for years. 

Mickey laughed to himself as he pulled off his jeans and sat on the edge of the bed, Lou fit right in with them. She was sweet and funny and man she could pack a punch. Lou had come in that morning and stepped in front of Luke. Luke could take care of himself, they had made sure he could protect himself but to have that, someone who would step up like that, that was everything. 

That was family. 

Mickey’s eyes lifted to the picture of Ian on their wedding day, the memories of that day filled his mind and his heart. 

‘Ian’s head would be spinning with wedding plans.’ He thought with a smile. 

‘She’s somethin’.’ He thought again and heard Ian’s voice. 

Mickey had a flash of memory and it came back to him in a rush, he nodded and smiled turning his head.

“I knew I fucking knew her.” He said. 

He laughed to himself and pulled the blankets back and pulled his legs up onto the bed, he brought the blankets up with a giggle and put his arm behind his head as he picked up the small picture frame on the bedside table and looked up at it as he held it up. 

His eyes focused on Ian first, like they always did. He had a happy smile on his face and his arm was around Luke’s back. Luke was sitting between them with his head tilted and a bright smile. Man he was little, he thought smiling. Lou was right though, he was pretty fucking cute. His shifted his eyes to himself and took a breath. 

Looking at his face he saw how happy he was, there was a light in his eyes that he knew was different now. The light in his eyes had gone out when his heart had shattered, it had come back but it was dim and would never be as bright as it was before. 

Mickey’s thumb moved over the script that Luke had had engraved in the picture frame for him. 

IanMickeyLuke. 

Their names were in a circle and there was no beginning and no end but he always read Ian’s name first because Ian was the beginning. 

Ian had saved him, he had saved Ian, Ian had saved Luke and Luke had saved him.

If he didn’t have Luke he would have lost himself, he would have lost his soul that Ian had saved. Luke had pulled him out of the pit he was in when he had lost Ian and nothing else could have dragged him out.

And Ian knew that. 

Ian knew Luke would take care of him and that he would break but he’d put himself back together for Luke. Luke had saved him and he had held onto that until he had understood what Ian had been trying to tell him.

Ian had been telling him he had hadn’t lost him and never would. 

Even in his darkest moment Ian had been with him, his memory and his love had brought him back from the edge. Ian was with him every minute of every day, he came with the memories that washed over him. Ian was with him every time he thought about him, every time he said his name and every time he smiled. 

‘Took me a while to figure it out.’ He thought smiling. 

“Again.” He said as his thumb moved over Ian’s sweet face in the picture. 

Mickey put the picture on the nightstand back in its place, right next to him and Ian. He lifted his arm up and turned off the light, he lifted the blankets and brought them up over his shoulder as he turned onto his side. He had thought about telling Luke about the dream he had while he was in Mexico, Ian singing on the beach and scaring the seagulls but he would wait until it was just them. Ya, Lou loved him but man the kid was a terrible singer and if she heard him sing she might go running out the fucking door. 

He shook his head against the pillow and rolled his eyes closed. 

Luke and Lou laughed quietly as they came down the hall and he smiled in the dark, their laughs trailed off and he felt his heart settle in his chest and he let his mind drift as he fell peacefully to sleep.


End file.
